


Lesbian League: The Adventures of Amelia and Nara

by Took



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, New Adventure, Pokemon Alternate Universe - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO References, Pokemon Training, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Took/pseuds/Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the heroic journey of Ash Ketchum and his friends, comes a new tale following girlfriends Amelia and Nara as they travel through the world of Pokemon. Together, they go on adventures filled with laughter, mishaps, and discoveries as they strive to be the very best that no one ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian League: The Adventures of Amelia and Nara

"Amelia, get your sweaty legs off me."

"I need to be cuddled. You haven't cuddled me all night." 

Light had just begun to peak through the windows of the van. Night was ending and the chilly morning air pushed itself through the cracks of the van doors. It was a crisp reminder that dawn was steadily approaching. Nara pulled the blankets closer around Amelia, who was still hidden in the fleeting shadows of the night. 

"Well, come here then. We have to get all the snuggles in before we have to get up." Amelia nestled herself against Nara's chest and sighed happily. For a moment, they laid together, embracing one another in the quiet before the world around them awakens and bursts into life. For a moment, they were content with laying on their van's backseats, folded down and covered in blankets and pillows to create a makeshift bed. For a moment, it was just them, happily snuggled against one another, sharing heat and drifting to sleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats. Then they felt something brush across their entangled legs. 

Amelia opened her eyes. "Uh oh." 

Keeping her eyes firmly shut, Nara sighs. "Its too early. Just five more minutes. Please?" 

"Aw, Meeki needs some cuddles too!" Amelia's Nidoran lazily crawls towards her. "Come here, honey. Get in on these morning cuddles." Meeki wheezes as she squeezes herself between the two. 

Nara rolls over to look face to face with Meeki. "When are you going to learn to breathe through your nose, Wheezy?" 

"Oh leave her alone!" Amelia laughs, "She's not wheezy. She has some slight nostril blockage, that's all. And her wheezes are cute anyway. Isn't that right, my girl?" Meeki plops her body on Amelia's chest and nudges her with her snout. 

With a sudden realization, Amelia sits upright and Meeki rolls to her lap. "Don't try and fool me, Meeki. I know what you want. And its not cuddles." Meeki cocks her head to one side. Amelia looks to Nara. "She doesn't love me. She's just hungry." 

Nara laughs. "You're quite the trickster, Meeki. I guess that's our cue. I'll round them up and you get the grub?" 

Amelia nods, "I guess so." They look to each other for a moment as the sun slowly rises higher and the shadows grow smaller. Nara reaches out for Amelia and pulls her into a kiss. 

"Just five more minutes."


End file.
